Moisodes (Movie/Episodes)
This is a list of all the episodes of the Punch Time Exploders series. Season 0 (Prologue) You might be asking yourself, "Why is there a Season 0?" Well, that's because this season is a prologue to what happens in this series. And it all leads up to the big team-up to form what will soon be... the Punch Time Exploders. #Episode 1: Bernadette and The Powerpuff Girls Movie #Episode 2: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix #Episode 3: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens #Episode 4: Bernadette's House of Bloo's #Episode 5: PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. #Episode 6: Bernadette's Ego Trip #Episode 7: Bernadette, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure #Episode 8: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Alien Swarm #Episode 9: Bernadette and the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo #Episode 10: PTE: Operation Z.E.R.O. #Episode 11: Bernadette's Grim Adventures of the KND #Episode 12: Bernadette and Clarence's Stormy Sleepover #Episode 13: Bernadette and Steven Universe Save the Light #Episode 14: Bernadette Enters The Amazing World of Gumball #Episode 15: Adventure Time with Bernadette: Stakes #Episode 16: Bernadette's Regular Show #Episode 17: Punch Time Explosion BW (Season Finale) Filler Episode: Bernadette and the Return of Aunt Grandma Lost Episode: Bernadette and Yellow's Good Wilt Hunting Season 1 From the first time they worked together to the day they met up with Spyro the Dragon, reunited the Skylanders, and won the Rottenday War, the Punch Time Exploders finally begin their adventures together, and they may recruit even more members along the way. Part 1 #Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders Meet Oliver and Company #Episode 2: Punch Time Exploders Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Episode 3: Punch Time Exploders Meet Cinderella #Episode 4: Punch Time Exploders Meet Sleeping Beauty #Episode 5: Punch Time Exploders Meet Scooby-Doo #Episode 6: Punch Time Exploders: The Land Before Time #Episode 7: Bernadette's Ducktales: Woo-oo! #Episode 8: Punch Time Exploders: Sword in the Stone #Episode 9: Punch Time Exploders Meet Lilo and Stitch #Episode 10: Punch Time Exploders Meet Shrek #Episode 11: Punch Time Exploders: Friendship is Magic #Episode 12: Punch Time Exploders Meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Episode 13: Punch Time Exploders vs. Wreck-It Ralph (Placeholder name) #Episode 14: Punch Time Exploders meet The Lorax #Episode 15: Punch Time Exploders: How to Train Your Dragon #Episode 16: Punch Time Exploders in The Jungle Book #Episode 17: Punch Time Exploders in the Ice Age #Episode 18: Punch Time Exploders: Ariel's Beginning #Episode 19: Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Part 2 #Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders in: Cats Don't Dance (Special Guest Appearance by: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) #Episode 2: Punch Time Exploders and Teen Titans GO! To the Movies #Episode 3: Punch Time Exploders Meet The Incredibles #Episode 4: Punch Time Exploders and the 101 Dalmatians #Episode 5/6: Punch Time Exploders meet Tarzan #Episode 5/6: Punch Time Exploders join Alice in Wonderland #Episode 7: Punch Time Exploders meet Aladdin #Episode 8: Punch Time Exploders meet The Great Mouse Detective #Episode 9: Punch Time Exploders meet Pinocchio #Episode 10: Punch Time Exploders meet The Little Mermaid #Episode 11: Punch Time Exploders meet Peter Pan #Episode 12: Punch Time Exploders: Beauty and the Beast #Episode 13: The Punch Time Exploders' Nightmare Before Christmas #Episode 14: Punch Time Exploders meet Hercules #Episode 15: The Punch Time Exploders Board Noah's Ark (Season Pre-Finale) #Episode 16: Punch Time Exploders: Quest for Camelot (Season Finale) Season 2 #Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders Discover Who Framed Roger Rabbit OR Punch Time Exploders Back in Action Miscellaneous *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders vs Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans (Featuring: Deadpool) *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Mulan *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders and the Return of Jafar *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders Meet The Lion King *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Tron *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Fantasia *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Zero to Hero Future Episodes Kingdom Hearts Arc *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders Get Tangled *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Big Hero 6 *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story 2 **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story 3 **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story 4 *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Monsters, Inc. *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Frozen **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Frozen II *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Oogie's Revenge Pirates of the Carribean Arc *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders of the Caribbean **Dead Man's Chest **At World's End **On Stranger Tides **Dead Men Tell No Tales Land Before Time Arc *Episode ???: The Great Valley Adventure *Episode ???: The Time of the Great Giving *Episode ???: Journey Through the Mists *Episode ???: The Mysterious Island *Episode ???: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Episode ???: The Stone of Cold Fire *Episode ???: The Big Freeze *Episode ???: Journey to Big Water *Episode ???: The Great Longneck Migration *Episode ???: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Episode ???: The Great Day of the Flyers *Episode ???: The Wisdom of Friends *Episode ???: Journey of the Brave Pokémon Arc *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Mewtwo Strikes Back (Original or Remake (Streaming soon...)) *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: The Power of One *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Spell of the Unown: Entei *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Celebi: The Voice of the Forest *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Latios and Latias *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Wish Maker *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Destiny Deoxys *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: The Rise of Darkrai *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Zoroark: Master of Illusions *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Pokémon Episode 14 **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: White: Victini and Zekrom **Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Black: Victini and Reshiram *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders vs. Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Miscellaneous *Punch Time Exploders: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets *Punch Time Exploders Read Darwin's Yearbook *Islands and Elements: A Punch Time Exploders Double Feature *Punch Time Exploders: Shrek 2 (Coming soon...) Holiday Specials *Bernadette's Fight Before Christmas *Eight Crazy Nights with the Punch Time Exploders See Also Chronicles: For the Chronicles series SpongeBob and Friends (X-OvrLuvr Version) (Episodes of the NEW SpongeBob and Friends series) Category:Episodes Category:United Universal Compendium